


Rain ForEver

by AdminInResidence



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Beached Things (Death Stranding), Death Stranding Spoilers, F/M, Friendship, Mostly Platonic Relationships, Potential Relationships, Slow Burn, Timefall (Death Stranding)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdminInResidence/pseuds/AdminInResidence
Summary: Reverie ‘Ever’ Farrow has lived most of her life protected in her Bunker. She only knows about the outside world and its dangers from the many reports shared with her after she takes up her father’s work for the UCA. Through some fateful meetings, Ever begins her exploration of the world outside and of the mysterious Timefall. After meeting Bridges most prestigious Porter, Ever decides to take her chance out in the world, assisting Sam on his journey to rescue his sister and reconnect America.
Relationships: Heartman X Original Character, Higgs Monaghan X Original Character, Sam Porter Bridges X Original Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Rain Upon the Roof

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be posted in chapters, some lengthy and other's short little drabbles, all of which connect to one another and the story of Ever and her adventure.  
> Our first chapter introduces Ever and the current situation she's found herself within.

The echoes of the Timefall pattering atop the Bunker would usually bring with it a sense of calm.

Reverie Farrow had spent her whole life inside the Bunker. She could remember when she was a little girl, those first droplets would nearly make her squeal in excitement. Her father would come out of his office and the two would spend time waiting out the storm. Father would make a warm drink for the two of them, hot chocolate for Reverie with an extra dollop of whipped topping, and coffee for Father.

Reverie had not understood why coffee was so great back then. She had found the entire thing bitter and made her face scrunch up like when Father had made her try one of his favorite sour candies’. One time he had even added in some cream, and Reverie thought that it had tasted much better that way, but it still had not made a noticeably big difference. Coffee was bitter and ruined the calm of Timefall.

But now after all this time maybe she understood why father liked the bitter taste of coffee.

Reverie sipped at her own mug of coffee now. The pattering of the Timefall had started to increase from the gently pit-pat rhythm to a great applause of pitter-patter, pitter-patter. Her eyes trailed over the new words of a freshly written report.

The bitter liquid washed down the disappointment she felt as she read through the reports assigned to her.

After father had passed…a memory she still tried to suppress…Reverie had taken ahold of her father’s mission. It had been a great shock, and Reverie was still having a hard time processing all her emotions over everything.

All this time father had been working with a bunch of higher up members of Bridges, the porter agency. But father had not been involved with any sort of package dealing…no. Father had been spending this life…her life in this bunker as part of an American Reconstructionisms movement. An effort to rebuild America.

Reverie had little clue on what America was, but from the reports that the others had filled her in on, America had been a great country before the Death Stranding. Large city’s and towns, close by where people would meet and interact. In person, not just a chiralgram!

Reverie had gotten to know most of her father’s associates by now. Die-Hardman seemed to be the one leading the whole operation, besides the sickly President Bridget Strand. But President Strand was being well cared for by a group of Doctors in Capitol Knot City. Deadman seemed to know the most about President Strand’s condition. But Reverie had discussed a lot about Cancer and other things with Heartman, he seemed to be smart about things, and Reverie liked his accent…she wasn’t used to hearing other people’s voices besides fathers. Most information that Reverie had questions about went to Mama. Reverie admired the brilliant women and her dedication to creating new things to help aid everyone. People, Porter’s, and America.

Reverie was still struggling to figure out her role in this mission. Her father had hundreds of reports he had reviewed or written, all about various topics. But most of them seemed to be about Timefall.

It seemed that Father had been trying to figure out some way to harness the Timefall and its effects and from the sound of the last few reports before her father’s passing, it seemed he had been on a clear path to a major breakthrough.

However, Reverie couldn’t figure out her fathers notes, or lack thereof.

Most of her father’s research had been in the most secure spot of all, his own mind. No one had access to that, even Reverie. Turns out Father had kept an awful lot from her after all.

“Your research is most essential to the abilities of everyone being able to move around without fear of suffering from Timefall. Porters would be able to pass through without fear, and packages would remain unscathed and unnecessarily damaged. If anyone could do it, it’s you Ever. You were the closest person to your father. I’m sure you’ll be able to crack the code Ever.” Bridgette Strands words echoes in her mind as she picked up yet another report.

Despite the lump in her throat and the tears building in the corner of her eyes, she began the next report, willing herself to find some sort of hidden meaning in the words before her.


	2. Rain from Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever has made a big decision, and with a little bit or moral support she makes her first step into the world.

Reverie had only ventured out of the bunker twice. 

The very first time she had to have been about 7, with a mind full of stories filled from her father’s imagination. Wonderous places with incredible things and kindhearted people. She had genuinely believed that if she went outside then she would come face to face with these things.

How wrong she had been.

When she activated the bunker doors and slipped out into the night air, she realized first how cold it was. The bunker always was maintained at one temperature that couldn’t be described as anything other than ‘just right.’

When her breath came out, standing in the awning of the bunker, she saw white wisps swirl around.

A fond smile overcame her face now even thinking about how she had spent nearly 10 minutes just standing there and breathing, watching the mist swirl around in great big puffs, or short staccato like breaths. She remembered as she took the first steps out of the bunker, her toes curling on the grass and dirt below, that she thought it was beautiful.

Empty and beautiful.

Their bunker was situated promptly in the middle of nowhere, as most bunkers were. They were high up, and she thought back to how that feeling had made her so nauseous at first. But the way the moonlight cast down upon the valley below, how it reflected upon the water systems, streams, ponds, the ocean far off in the distance. And way off in the distance, she saw the very first glimpse of a city.

Reverie set off, even now she didn’t understand how she thought she could just walk all the way out there, but young minds function a bit differently then adults do. Everything seemed possible as a kid.

She hadn’t made it extremely far anyways, before the sky began to fill with clouds, and a rumble echoed through the night.

It was the first time she had seen the rainbow, upside down and confusing to someone entering the world for the very first time. But then she heard her fathers worried cries and saw him burst out from their bunker, eyes searching wildly. Reverie would never forget how mad he got that night, when he ran out to her, scooped her up tightly into his arms and ran back under the awning. She watched as the Timefall fell the grass she had felt between her toes crumbled, withered, died and new sprouts emerged.

Her father had yelled for what felt like hours, his voice changing from all different kind of emotions, worry, fear, disbelief, anger…Reverie got the point in the end.

She never went out while Father was still alive in the bunker.

Now however, was a different story.

A few days back a young porter had delivered a much-needed package, containing a Bridges bodysuit and a pair of bridges boots, perfectly suited for going outside and withstanding the effect of Timefall and walking across many types of terrain.

Reverie had made it through most of her fathers notes, and after carefully talking with her father’s associates, she made the request for the Bridges suit.

Her father had a series of Timefall catchers hooked up to a machine hidden in his office. She had discovered it with the reports but was just beginning to understand its functions now. However, for the machine to get the data, it needed the Timefall. Reverie would have to venture out to collect the containers and bring them back. Die-Hardman had urged to request a porter to collect the containers, but Reverie had dismissed the idea quickly. This was her father’s research.

No. This was her research now.

She had a part to play in America’s reconstruction, and if she could figure out anyway to help, she would, and she would do it herself.

However, the entire task was much more daunting standing under the bunker awning.

15 years was a long time since she had last set foot outside.

Reverie found it ironic and briefly wondered how many other 22-year old’s hadn’t set foot outside. She expected the number to be quite few, but all the thoughts were just distracting her from the true task at hand.

A twinkling charm echoes from her wrist and she glanced at her Cuff Link’s. Raising it up she saw the familiar face of Heartman fill the screen.

“It isn’t too late to ask a Porter to assist you.” Heartman’s accented voice buzzed through the Cuff Link. It still brought a smile to Reveries face even after months of hearing it.

“I can do it. I must do my part. Besides, you said you’d stick around and be my support through this.” Reverie answered softly.

Heartman had proposed the idea privately, that Reverie should stay in contact with someone as she ventured out for the first few times, things were new and exciting, but also scary and unpredictable. A cool-headed person would be a voice of reason if things began to turn sour. Reverie also know of Heartman’s condition, and she knew how devoted he was to report his own findings of his ventures to the Beach. Reverie would have much more privacy with her thoughts and experience with Heartman being distracted most of the time.

“I didn’t necessarily mean me when I suggested the idea to you. I don’t have the most time on my hands at the moment.” Heartman retorted.

“I think you’ll do a brilliant job none the less.” Reverie said, “I’m heading out anyways. I’ll keep in touch.”

“Please do. However, I’ll be out of commission for the next four minutes. Please don’t do anything too drastic in that time.” Heartman’s voice pleaded. Reverie heard an autonomous voice in the background giving Heartman a warning, before the connection fizzled out, and the cuff went silent.

Looks like she was on her own once again.

It seems that was becoming quite constant these days.


	3. Rain from the Canister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever sets off for the Timefall reservoirs, but the entire journey is a little more difficult than she expected.

Heartman’s four minutes had come and gone, and from the time on her cufflink, Reverie had been hiking to the first Timefall reservoir for nearly 45 minutes. The silence had been good to her thoughts, and she spent some time here and there examining the things she found along the way.

  
There were many different types of flora and Reverie picked a few types of flowers to put into a vase when she got back to the Bunker. The fresh air seemed to do wonders, and Reverie was hooked instantly, she didn’t want to be stuck inside any longer.

  
The excitement was short lived, however.

  
She reached the first reservoir a little after noon and was quite disappointed by the shape of it.

  
The Timefall had done a number on the metal canister, and there was hardly any thing left of the barrel. Just a metal skeleton left of what once was. Reverie wondered if the rest of the reservoir’s would be in this shape. She would have to request some more canisters if that was the case.

  
The trek along to the second canister was a bit harsher and mountainous. She was headed uphill for most of the time, and she took breaks here and there to catch her breath, her lungs screaming in protest at the abundant amount of exercise.

  
The pain was worth it however, as the second canister proved to be more fruitful. The can had been worn down, but there were a few inches of Timefall still contained within. Reverie decided to leave it for now until she came back down from the third reservoir.

  
If the trek to the second was painful, the trek to the third was excruciating, and Reverie collapsed at the top of the mountain by the yellow canister. She took great rasping breathes, her lungs burning within her now.

  
Through the wheezing she heard the twinkling tone of the Cuff Link, but all her energy was being used trying to suck as much oxygen into her lungs as she could.

  
_“Sincere apologies, I got caught up in my notes. Of course, by the time I finished, I returned to the beach, then wrote more notes, but the second trip was quite like the first, so I didn’t need to record as much. How is everything going with you. My calculations have put you at least your second canister by now. Any progress?”_ Heartman rambled.

  
Long wheezes were his answer.

  
_“Ever? Are you there? Reverie?”_ Heartman called, his voice urgent. _“Is everything ok on your end?”_

  
Reverie wanted to answer the man, quell his worried voice, but her breathing still hadn’t eased yet. If anything, it was even harder to breathe now. Her heart began to race as she tried to take a deep breath, but her vision was beginning to ebb, and the corners of her eyes were growing dark and hazy.

  
As her eyes began to close unwillingly, she could hear Heartman’s voice take on a frenzied tone, and off in the distance she could have sworn she saw a figure making their way towards her.


	4. Rain from Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever awakens in an unknown place and has her first face-to-face meeting with an unknown man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance...Peter/Higg's personality is a bit difficult to write...hopefully it's alright.

The first thing Reverie noticed when she woke was the soft blanket covering her. There was also a soft pillow beneath her head which was equally as nice, but soft blankets were rather comforting when you didn’t know where you were. Reverie sat up, gently stretching out her aching muscles.

  
The second thing Reverie noticed was that her Bridges suit was missing, and she had a simple tank top and a pair of sweats on her. The sweats were also much bigger than anything she owned and would only fit if her legs were much longer. Whoever owned them had to be a giant, much taller than her slim, lithe 5”4’ frame.

  
On a side note, that also implied whoever had changed her clothes had seen her…

  
Reveries face flushed, warmth rising to her cheeks and she suspected she was quite red.

  
Looking around she took in other minor details, like the fact she was in a rather large tent. Whoever the tent belonged to must have been important because there was only one cot in the tent, there was a few trunks here and there and she saw a few packages stacked in the corner. The tent flap rustled, and Reverie brought the sheets up to her chest, as if the fabric could shelter her from whoever lay behind. 

  
A man entered and kneeled before the closest trunk to the tent flap. He appeared to be a few years older then her, but this was only noticeable when he slid his hood down and removed a golden mask from his face. Reverie noticed how handsome he was almost instantly, and assuming he was the one who had changed her clothes…

  
Her face felt warm again and she shifted uncomfortably.

  
The small movement caught the man’s attention, and his head looked over to her. A sly smile began to slide onto his face as he sauntered over to her.

  
“Well, well…look who finally woke up.” The man drawled. “I do hope I’ll have the pleasure of knowing your name, especially after all we’ve been through together.”

  
Reverie blinked owlishly; her voice stuck in her throat as she stared at the man before her.

  
He tilted his head to the side.

  
“Clocks ticking’ darlin.” He said. “Maybe I should start?”

  
“Ever!” Reverie finally spoke out, her voice coming out a bit higher then intended.

  
“ _Ever_?” The man repeated, “Ever. Ever. Ever.”

  
“What kind of name is _Ever_.” He finally said, crossing his arms.

  
Reverie frowned at the cocky tone of the man before her.

  
“Well its better than no-name. Unless you have one you want to share.” Reverie countered, before nearly slapping herself for the sassy tone that leaked through.

  
Here she was, in the middle of some man’s tent and she was going to get herself killed by some strange man. She subconsciously reached for her Cuff Link, but found her right wrist empty, nothing clasped around it.

  
“Well aren’t you just a little spitfire.” The man chuckled, “I assume your lookin for this Ever.”

  
Reverie frowned as the man dangled her cuff link on his index finger, and she reached out for it before he snapped it out of her reach.

  
“Now now…let’s not get hasty here. I just want to have a little chat…you’ll have this back soon enough. Then you can keep it _ForEver_. Get it? _ForEver_?”

  
“So, _ForEver_. What were you doing so close to my group’s camp?” The man asked leaning closer.

  
With the man this close she could see that equations were written upon his face. Although hesitant, and nervous, Reverie reasoned that answering his questions would probably be the best decision at the moment.

  
“The Timefall Reservoirs.” Reverie answered truthfully. “I wanted to collect samples for my research.”

  
“Timefall Reservoirs.” The man echoed, “Interesting…”

  
“Obviously, I didn’t get extremely far. I climbed up to the third spot, but then…” Reverie trailed off, obviously he must know what happened.

  
“You passed out; your lungs couldn’t get enough air. I supposed an asthma attack.” The man said.

  
“A what?” Reverie said curiously.

  
“Asthma? Some sort of deal with the lungs...don't have it, don't know much about it.” The man said.

  
“The names Peter. Peter Englert.” The man smiled.

  
Finally, a name to a face.

  
“I suppose you were the one to rescue me then Peter?” Reverie asked.

  
“That would be me. Brought you back here to question you…didn’t know if you’d be dangerous or anything. Didn’t want you to mess with my group and the mission. But if you said you were really out there looking for Timefall…I guess it would be the case.”

  
“I need them for research. I was out collecting the samples. I suppose this is what happens when you don’t leave your bunker though.” Reverie said.

  
Peter frowned, "Bunker?"

  
“My bunker. I live in it with…well lived in it with my father, but now it’s just me. I took on his research on Timefall, I thought I could collect it myself. But I guess it was a bit much for the first time.” She admitted sheepishly, “I suppose I should have asked a Porter to collect it after all.”

  
Peter listened intently and then gave a friendly smile.

  
“Well, how about I help you?” He asked. “I’d call myself a Porter anyways. I’ll help you back to the bunker and I’ll carry the containers for you.”

  
Reverie thought for a moment. She still didn’t know a lot about this guy, but he had her cuff links and with the cuff links any way to signal for any sort of help. It was this or nothing she supposed.

  
“Alright. Together then.” Reverie said, “Thank you.”

  
“Oh no…don’t thank me yet! Let’s get you home first.” Peter said, “Your Bridges uniform is by the trunk in the corner. I’ll let you change, and then we’ll go off together.”  
Reverie nodded, and Peter left her to change.

  
She just hoped she was making the right decision.


	5. Rain on the Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Peter, Reverie is able to make it back to the Bunker safe, and with her Timefall canisters. But it maybe time for a change...

Peter had much longer legs then hers, and he made great strides compared to her small quick steps in attempt to keep up with the man. Peter stopped on more than one occasion to allow her to return to his side before they set off once more.

  
Peters camp was small, a few tents scattered around his own larger one. Reverie hadn’t seen anyone else around and assumed that they were all resting or out and about, Peter had said he was some sort of Porter. he camp was much further then she expected, and it took a great while to get back to the third canister. Reverie made short conversation with Peter along the way, but she wasn’t used to being so close to another person.

  
“Your pretty quiet.” Peter said one time when he stopped to wait for her. “Quiet as a mouse. Tell me, does this wide world scare you?”

  
Reverie took a couple breaths when she got to the tall man, she was still struggling to keep air in her lungs.

  
“I think it’s beautiful.” She puffed. “All my life I’ve hidden away within metal walls, the fresh air is nice…even if it’s a little hard to breathe.”

  
Peter didn’t answer her, just made a sort of grunting noise in response as he began walking again.

  
“Did you carry me all the way back to camp?” Reverie asked, “It’s a lot farther then I expected when you said I was close by your camp.”

  
“You were quite light. I’m used to heavier packages darlin, your weight wasn’t nothing. You should consider eating some more though. I’m a bit worried the wind might carry you away.” Peter said chucking.

  
“Your right though. I suppose you weren’t too close to camp, however…you should learn now that not everyone in this world should be trusted darlin. There’re some dangerous people out there…and you. Your far too innocent…you’d fall right into their trap.” Peter said.

  
“What about you…” Reverie asked, “I don’t know you besides the fact that you rescued me. Are you a dangerous person?”

  
Peter gave her a sly smile.

  
“That’s what I mean. You should be the one making these calls. Go with your guts.” He answered.

  
“Well then. I think you’re a good person.” Reverie said, seeing Peter’s surprised look. “I don’t know anyone else who even after rescuing someone, would pledge to continue to help them. Then again, you’re probably the only person I actually know besides my father…but. He’s gone now.”

  
Peter didn’t have any sort or reply, and the two lapsed back into a small bit of silence, except for a moment here or there when Peter would warn her to watch her step. Nearing close to the third reservoir, Reverie bounded over to the canister. he third canister was a jackpot, and the reservoir was nearly half full. Reverie shut the lid and helped strap the canister to Peter’s back. Then they swooped back down to the second and strapped that one onto Peters back as well.

  
They made it back to the Bunker as the moon had begun to raise high up in the sky, casting its rays upon the land again. It looked so like the night so long ago when Reverie had first left the Bunker walls.

  
“It’s beautiful isn’t it…the entire world. But everyone’s tucked away in the city’s or shelters…or even bunkers. There missing everything out here…opting out for easier lives…Porters deliver everything right to them, and they don’t even accept them in person.” Reverie rambled. “I don’t understand.”

  
“Nobody does unless they live the life that we’ve lived. Trapped within the metal. The difference between them and us is that they have the option of leaving…they just choose not to. Us. We’ve been trained. For years, we’ve accepted that there’s nothing out here, that it’s a world not worth living.” Peter answered.

  
Reverie turned to look at him, a far off look in his eye.

  
“It wasn’t intentional…Father always said it was in my best- “

  
“Interest? To protect you?” Peter answered, turning to look back at her. “That’s what they all say to keep you in.”

  
Reverie frowned. Father wouldn’t shun her from the world…but at the same time, he would have told her about America, wouldn’t he? He kept it from her…all this time.

  
“I need to test those samples now.” Reverie opted to change the subject, uncomfortable with the feelings that infiltrated her mind.

  
“Of course. I wouldn’t want to waste any more of your time.” Peter said, unstrapping the canisters from his back. He set them gracefully down in the awning of the bunker, before reaching into his utility pouch.

  
“Of course, a parting gift…although it was yours to begin with, so it doesn’t really count as a gift.” Peter said, pulling her cuff link from within. “But I did add in my information, in case you ever need some assistance with those Timefall canisters.”

  
Holding the cuff link’s in her hand she found herself smiling at the tall man.

  
“Thank you…truly.” Reverie said. “And if your ever nearby and need anything…just send me a message. I don’t mind helping out where I can.”

  
“Of course.” Peter said turning around and making his way back down the path they had come from. Reverie gripped the smaller canister in both hands.

  
“Oh darlin…” Peter’s voice echoed around, and Reverie turned.

  
“If your going to make the trek to the city…you might want to visit the doctors about those lungs of yours…wouldn’t want you to pass out again and meet some other random passerby.”

  
With a wave of his hand, he was off once more.

  
Reverie watched until the top of his head disappeared down the path, and then she finally lugged both canisters down into her father’s office and poured them into the machine.

  
She reattached the cuff links to her wrist.

  
A series of urgent beeps and chimes began to vibrate on her wrist.

  
_“Ever? Ever your signal just popped back into the chiral network? Are you alright? It’s been hours._ ” Heartman’s worried voice echoed on her wrist.

  
_“I sent out a group or porters to check in on you once Heartman contacted me. They should be on route, what happened out there?_ ” Die-Hardman’s voice intercepted.

Reverie frowned. She hadn’t wanted to cause unnecessary worry.

  
“I went out in search of the Timefall canisters. The first is useless, the Timefall weathered it down. I made it to the second canister and there was a little left, so I wanted to get out to the third first. But something happened once I trekked up the mountain…I couldn’t get any air, and I ended up passing out. But I’m okay…a passing by Porter took me in momentarily, and then he ended up bringing me and the Canisters back.” Reverie said. “However, the porters you sent out will probably be useful. I believe it would be best if I came into Capitol Knot City. I think Deadman will have to give me a checkup.”

  
_“I would be honored to do so, Ever. I’m only glad your all right for now._ ” Deadman answered. “ _I will be eagerly awaiting your arrival._ ”

  
“I’m going to pack up my research and take it with me. I’d like to spend some time in the City, and it will take time to analyze the Timefall…all the data can transmit to my cuff link while I’m gone.” Reverie said.

  
“ _I believe this would be the best course of action for now. I’ll set aside a private quarter for you here in the city._ ” Die-Hardman said, and Reverie heard a fizzle as his transmission ended.

  
_“I’ll begin preparations to assess you when you arrive. Safe travels Ever_.” Deadman said, before he too fizzled out.

  
“ _I was worried_.” Heartman said. “ _I tried to call and call…but then I slipped back to the beach…by the time I got back, your cuff links had been disconnected._ ”

  
“I didn’t mean to worry you.” Reverie said. “I’m sorry.”

  
_“I suppose it turned out all right in the end…but I believe it be the best that from now on…you send porters out to do your work. No sense in risking it when you can be safe and secure within…keep me informed about your appointment. I’m afraid I’m out of time_.” Heartman too fizzled out, but Reverie wondered if he had truly run out of time, or if he had simply tuned out to avoid Reverie countering his argument.

  
Reverie packed her things quietly, not bothering to take anything more than her research. The rest of the stuff could remain safely here in her bunker…and it wasn’t anything more than old memories anyways.

  
Slipping into bed for the night, Reverie found herself dreaming for the first time in a long time.

  
Dreaming of a tall porter with brilliant blue eyes.


	6. Rain from the City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reverie arrives in Capitol Knot City. After her checkup, she get's an odd request. Little does she know that by accepting this request, her adventure will begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting started with the main storyline!

Life was much different in the City.

  
People did meet face to face…at least more than most people did. Of course, most people still stayed in and worked from home. But at least here in the medical facility where Reverie had been brought to, real doctor’s and nurses tended to patients.

  
Except there weren’t that many patients either.

  
On a brighter note, she had finally gotten to meet Deadman, and found the man quite amusing and rather friendly. He had greeted her with a wide smile and had wrapped his arms tightly around her before even asking if it was okay to give her a hug. He asked afterword, and Reverie didn’t mind any way’s, so it wasn’t a big deal.

  
He explained everything as he went through the procedure. He took a few X-Rays and some scans. Listened to her lung’s and heart and got some different samples for nothing more than research reasons he had said.

  
Long story short, he came to a grand conclusion that Reverie had asthma. The only reason she hadn’t presented any symptoms was because she didn’t go outside very often, nor did she do any sort of staining activities.

  
“It could be nothing…you may never experience it again if this were the first time, but if you insist on continuing your research yourself, your going to have a bit more trouble I believe. But…not to worry, I believe I have a simple solution to the problem!” Deadman reasoned, going over to a carefully sealed case sitting on the table nearby.

  
“Back in the America of long ago, many different people had Asthma. Now, with the way we live our lives, we don’t face as many strenuous activity’s, the only people who go out of their way nowadays would be the porters. However, there are still some others who face the same problem’s that you do.” Deadman said, “And they fix the problem with these.”

  
He held up something from within the container. It appeared to be plastic and was oddly shaped.

  
“They’re called inhalers. The medicine is inside, and you give it a little puff when an attack come’s on. Of course, everyone’s dose is different, but I suspect you’ll only need a puff or two if you face an attack once more.” Deadman said.

  
“And that mean’s I’ll be able to continue collecting Timefall.” Reverie said, taking the offered inhaler.

  
“I believe it will be something you can try. Of course, if those attack’s keep up then we’ll have to consider a different alternative, you may even need the porters to do the work.” Deadman said.

  
Reverie frowned.

  
“Not to say that we can’t attempt it first.” Deadman corrected, trying to lighten Reveries downtrodden mood.

  
“And, I believe that I have the perfect test. Up to delivering a package?” Deadman smiled.

  
“I’m not a porter.” Reverie stated but found herself nodding none the less.

  
“Of course not, but if you can deliver a package back and forth, then your one step in the right direction to collecting your Timefall up by your shelter.” Deadman smiled.

  
“What’s the package?” Reverie asked.

  
“Right here!” Deadman said, grabbing a container from a shelf.

  
“It’s morphine, for the President. However, the President has requested it from a certain porter, and I need someone to deliver it to the Distribution center down the road from here. It’s not far, and the Porter knows to expect it, I’ll be contacting him momentarily.” Deadman said.

  
“I guess it’s worth a shot.” Reverie said, slipping off the examination table.

  
“Perfect.” Deadman said, “When you return, I would like you to visit with the President as well. She’ll be expecting you.”

  
Reverie nodded and took the package.

  
“Handle it with care, understood.” Deadman warned, “Don’t need any of it breaking.”

  
“Of course.” Reverie said.

  
“Oh, and the Porter’s name, is Sam.” Deadman said.

  
“Sam Porter Bridges.”


	7. Rain from the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever meet's Sam Porter Bridges, and find's that he's a pretty good listener.

The walk over to the Distribution Center was refreshing. She appreciated the new views and the architecture of the city itself, but the streets were empty, and it brought a gloomy atmosphere into the air.

  
Deadman hadn’t lied, just down the road was the Distribution Center. She had passed it on her way through on the back of a porter when he brought her to the medical facility. But seeing it up close was much different.

  
_**Guest: Reverie Farrow arriving to Distribution Center. Package for delivery accepted. Welcome Reverie Farrow, please proceed to Elevator to Private Room Number 323.**_  
A loud robotic voice echoed as she walked down the ramp leading within.

  
Doing as instructed Reverie found the elevator pad and stood in the center, waiting as the Elevator brought her down to the Private rooms. She followed the numbers until she stood outside of 323.

  
She gave a light knock upon the door and heard a muffled reply echo before the door slid open, letting her in.

  
“Sorry to bother you. But I believe I have the package for you.” Reverie said, walking in.

  
Sam Porter Bridges sat upon the Bridges bed glancing at her warily.

  
“Are you like him?” Sam asked.

  
“Like who?” Reverie asked in confusion.

  
“Deadman…his chiralgram.” Sam echoed.

  
“Oh no…I’m real, flesh and bone here. My name is Reverie. But most people here call me Ever. Whichever you prefer honestly. Deadman sent me here with your package.” Reverie said.

  
She held it out to the Porter, and he flinched.

  
“Um…I’ll just set it on the table then.” Reverie said, setting it beside some of the items on the table by his bed.

  
“Thank you.” He said in return.

  
“I’ll wait for you above then. I have to return to the Medical Facility…perhaps we could go together? It’s a bit quiet out there…I would appreciate some company if that’s all right with you.” Reverie said.

  
“That’s fine.” Sam said, “I’ll be up in a minute.”

  
Reverie gave a small smile and stepped out of the room.

Sam joined her just as he said, and they set off towards the Medical Facility.

“I’ve never been in a city before. I grew up out there, lived in a bunker my whole life.” Reverie said, pointing out to the wide world behind them. “Just came in for a checkup.”

  
“A checkup?” Sam asked.

  
“Had a bit of a bad spell out there while collecting some research. Wanted to see what was up, so a porter brought me in. Deadman say’s its Asthma, and it might not happen again. Say’s it probably because I didn’t do much in the bunker and didn’t go outside very often.” Reverie replied.

  
She didn’t know why she was rambling so much, but something about Sam’s calm personality had Reverie reading her whole story to him like some sort of book. He would reply here and there, but his eyes were on her constantly, so she could tell he was listening.

  
It was nice to be listened to…

  
“I bet you’ve been a whole lot of different places though…with you being a Porter and all…must be nice, to go where you want to go and what not. Probably pretty lonely I bet.” Reverie said.

  
“I like it better that way.” Sam replied gruffly.

  
“Of course,” Reverie said sullenly. She hoped that she wasn’t being a bother to this man, she just assumed that he wouldn’t mind a small conversation. Perhaps she’d been wrong. Humans were rather complicated it seemed.

  
“So, if you just came in for a checkup, how’d you end up delivering packages. You’re not a porter.” Sam said.

  
Reverie smiled at him, pleased that he decided to continue their conversation.

  
“Your right, I’m not. I collect Timefall for research, I want to find a way to harness it for a better use and figure out some way for others to not be affected by it. Of course, that’s why I came here though. Had an asthma attack up the mountain from my bunker. Thankfully, a Porter rescued me, brought me back home. Collected my research for me as well…and then I ended up here, Deadman asked me to deliver the package to you, and he was a friend of my fathers, so how could I say no, you know?” Reverie said.

  
“Timefall research. Never heard of that one before.” Sam said, “I’ve delivered a lot of things to a lot of different people, but never heard of any Timefall researchers. Guess that makes you my first.”

  
Reverie looked over at Sam and caught him giving her a small half smile. She returned her own smile and a slight laugh, but Sam looked away quickly.

  
“Well then, if you have any questions for me about Timefall, I’m your girl.” Reverie said. “Before you head out, we’ll have to link up. I may need some deliveries when I decide to head back out to my bunker, and you seem like a pretty reliable guy.”

  
Sam gave a small grunt in response and that marked the end of their conversation. 

  
The medical building was coming up ahead and the two stood still upon the elevator that brought them down. Deadman was waiting patiently for them and gratefully took the package out of Sam’s hands.

  
“Wonderful. This won’t do much to cure the President, but it will certainly ease any pain.” Deadman told the two standing before him.

  
“So, the President won’t get any better?” Reverie frowned.

  
“Unfortunately, not little one. But she won’t be in any pain with the morphine.” Deadman said.

  
“Now, we should hurry along, the President wants to speak with you right away.” Deadman ushered the two of them down the hallway hesitantly poking at Sam’s clothes.

  
“We’ll have to do something about this…you’re in no shape for a reunion. Take that off before you come inside, come along Ever. You can enter now.” Deadman said.

  
“Alright.” Reverie said, “See you soon Sam.”


	8. Rain for our President

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever meets with President Strand, and finds out some things from her past that were previously unknown.

Deadman brought Reverie into a circular room. In the center laid a bed with many different wires hanging down from the ceiling. It resembled an office, with a nice window letting in some sunlight.

  
It didn’t make much sense when they were underground anyways…

  
Die-Hardman stood beside the bed, engrossed in a conversation with the person laying within. He turned to them at the sound of the door closing.

  
“Ever. Come here.” Die-Hardman said. “I hope all is well.”

  
“She’ll be alright. Nothing major.” Deadman said.

  
“Yeah. I’ll be alright. I’m ready.” Reverie said, “To go back out there. Collect more research.”

  
“Yes. About that…” Die-Hardman said. “Well…I’ll let the President explain to you.”

  
“I’ll leave the two of you for now, go and check on Sam.” Deadman said. Die-Hardman followed behind them, the door shutting behind them.

  
Reverie moved over to the bed, America’s president lay upon the matters, her eyes closed. Reverie had never met her before now of course, but she had heard her a few times when she first took over her Father’s research.

  
Reverie wasn’t sure how to talk to a President…she was still trying to learn how to talk to an actual person. She just hoped she wouldn’t offend Bridget Strand.

  
“Um...Hi, Madam President. It’s Ever…err. Reverie Farrow.” Reverie stood by the bed; hands clasped tightly together. “I heard you wanted to see me…so um…here I am.”

  
The president’s eyes scrunched up a bit before her head tilted, turning over in Reverie’s direction. Opening them Reverie met the blue-eyed gaze of President Strand. Reverie could see that the President was in pain, a looming look hidden in the crystal blue pools.

  
“We brought some medicine…me and Sam. He’s going to come later…I mean. I don’t know Sam…I just met him, but I know that you requested him too…” Reverie rambled on nervously.

  
President Strands hand moved to the bed, palm up and Reverie hesitantly put her own, the fingers clasping loosely as President Strand gave it a light squeeze.

  
“You look so much like your mother…” She whispered, “You have the same blonde hair…I was always so envious of how long her got…and you have her green eyes. Though with your glasses, I assume you inherited your father’s vision.”

  
Reverie sucked her breath in at the mention of her parents. The mention of her mother…the mother she hadn’t ever gotten to meet.

  
“Uh...the glasses are just for show…there my fathers, but the lenses aren’t prescriptions or anything…I have perfect vision, it just helps me feel closer to him now…but you knew my mother?” Reverie asked.

  
“Your mother and I were great friends before this all…I remember when you were just a little girl…you had the biggest eyes you had ever seen and you would smile and laugh at everything…you were such a happy baby. I’m sorry that your mother never got to meet you.” President Strand said. “But she loved you infinitely.”

  
Reverie could feel tears well up in her eyes. Her father refused to talk about her mother, so this was the very first she ever heard about her. By the sounds of it, they shared a lot in common if Reverie looked like her…but she still wished she could see for herself.

  
“Reverie. I have a big favor to ask of you…listen to me closely please.” Bridget took a shallow breath and Reverie found herself leaning in closer.

  
“Of course, anything for you Madam President.” Reverie said.

  
The president rolled her eyes playfully.

  
“So polite…so formal…Reverie. I understand that you haven’t left your bunker very often. Something I regret I didn’t push more for, not that your father would have listened much to me. He was stubborn…” The president trailed off, but Reverie hung on to any word.

  
“Sam Porter Bridges…he has a long journey ahead…I know he’ll refuse at first, hopefully you’ll be able to help convince him. No matter I need you to promise me that you’ll stick by him.” The president said. “It would work in your best interest if you journeyed together.”

  
“Journey?” Reverie murmured, “I’m a bit confused.”

  
“I know it doesn’t make much sense now…but it will soon…much too soon. But America will soon have an opportunity to rebuild, reconnect. Sam must be the one to lead this movement, and he will travel extremely far to do so. That’s where you come in. I know how hard he’s tried to push everyone away, but he needs to know that people are worth living for again. I think your just the person to prove that. Stay with him, help him in his travels, and along the way you’ll find the research you need I believe. Timefall from many different places.” The President said, “But just stay with Sam. Please.”

  
Reverie was speechless, not understanding.

  
“Surely I’m not.” Reverie said, “I’ve hardly gone anywhere…If you’re actually saying that America could be reconnected…well I’m not suited for that, I’ll just be in the way…I’d slow Sam down.”

  
“Perhaps Sam needs to slow down…to see the point in this. Reverie, I wouldn’t ask you this if I didn’t believe that this had to be done, or that you couldn’t do it. You are your parent’s daughter. Stubborn, but willing. Kind…you see the best in everything. Prove to Sam that it’s all worth it…that America could be worth it. Promise me…” The President asked once more.

  
Reverie frowned in thought but gave the President’s hand a light squeeze.

  
“I can’t promise you that…I’d be lying if I said I understood, or even thought that any of this currently made any sense, but I do promise I’ll try. Try to help Sam reconnect America and see the best in others. I’ll promise to try.” Reverie said.

  
“That’s all I could ask you to do.” Bridget Strand weakly smiled before slipping her hand out of her grasp.

  
“You should rest, you look tired my dear.” Bridget said, “And I am expecting another guest…It’s been a while. I’m eagerly looking forward to seeing him again…”

  
“…My son.”


	9. Rain from the Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever accompanies Sam to the Incinerator.

There was a lot to comprehend, and if Reverie was honest, she kind of sucked with the whole emotion’s thing.

  
Which was why Sam was yelling at her for like the 20th time to stop crying so he could listen on ahead.

  
Long story short, the President had passed…less than ten minutes after Reverie had finished her conversation with her. Of course, she knew that the President would pass, Deadman had told them before anyways. But Reverie had hopped that she could have another conversation or two before then…she had so many questions she wanted to ask her, about her parents, about Sam, about everything. But now she was just…

  
Gone.

  
Furiously wiping her eyes, Reverie gave a loud sniffle absentmindedly wishing she had a tissue to blow her nose which was currently running like the river they had just crossed. Thanks to one of Sam’s ladders he had set down, it made it quick and painless.

  
The two of them were on route to the Incinerator, where they would of course dispose of President Strands body. They couldn’t risk her going Necro, potentially wiping Capitol Knot off the planet.

  
Sam was in the lead, President Strand’s body hooked to the carrier on the man’s back. Which didn’t help Reverie because every time she looked up to Sam, she saw the Presidents body. The whole journey thing wasn’t really working out.

  
Die-Hardman had told Sam that Bridget Strand had requested Sam and Reverie bring her body up to the Incinerator. Sam of course profusely refused the whole idea…but time was running out, so with the body and Reverie dressed in one of the Bridges suits, the two set off on their way.

  
Reveries crying probably wasn’t making Sam feel any better about this whole thing.

  
“I don’t get why your so upset, you didn’t even know her.” Sam muttered.

  
“But she knew my parents.” Reverie retorted, “I mean I hardly knew my parents…even after all this time, my Father…he lied about everything.”

  
“Boo-hoo. Get over it…if your going with me you need to learn how it works out here. It’s not all safe and sound like your little bunker.” Sam said.

  
Reverie felt her cheeks grow hot and red as Sam lectured her. She willed herself to not speak out against the Porter, he was obviously dealing with the President…his mother’s death in his own way.

  
And that was by putting up the walls Bridget said that he would build.

  
Reverie took a few deep breaths, calming herself.

  
“Ok then Mr. Porter, what’s the first thing I need to learn out here.” Reverie asked.

  
“How to be quiet.” Sam responded without skipping a beat. Reverie scowled in return.

  
They continued up the mountain path in silence.

  
“See that up there.” Sam pointed out coming to a stop. “There’s a ladder…looks like a rope too. Probably the best path to take, most likely left behind by the old Corpse disposal unit. We’ll take those.”

  
“Whatever you say. You know best.” Reverie said.

  
Sam glanced over at the girl, briefly checking her over. She had some mud stains on her uniform all ready, after tripping over some of the rocks along the path, but she didn’t seem to be too beaten up.

  
Sam didn’t know why he had to bring her along, it made things more complicated.

  
But the look on her face made something stir within. She looked peaceful, her emerald eyes were trailing along the landscape and he could see her tracing their steps from where they had come from. To Sam…they hadn’t gone extremely far at all…he could have been nearly there without having to worry about her…but to Reverie, well.

  
Sam assumed this had been the farthest she’s ventured ever.

  
A small smile overcame her face and Sam looked away, his cheeks feeling warm.

  
“How ya doing.” Sam asked.

  
“Huh?” Reverie turned.

  
“Your lungs…you still got that medicine of yours?” Sam looked at Reverie’s back, a small little cargo container strapped to her very own backpack.

  
“Oh yeah…I’ve been keeping an eye on how I feel…so far no struggle. The last hill was a little hard, but I’m ok now. I don’t think I’ll be needing it yet.” Reverie said. “I’ll you know if there’s any problems.”

  
“Ok.” Sam said, “Let’s keep going. We can’t stand around all day.”

  
Sam let Reverie lead this time, and she was pretty light on her feet, keeping her eyes downtrodden as she dodged some of the jutting rocks. They made it to the ladder in a longer time then Sam expected, but a shorter time then he first thought.

  
“Don’t forget to leave a like.” Sam said, “They didn’t have to set this equipment out here for everyone to use…so you should be thankful.”

  
Sam left a couple of likes of his own, and Reverie followed his process.

  
“Look’s steep up there, let me by once you make it to the top…I’ll lead the way.” Sam said, as Reverie grabbed the rungs on the ladder.

  
“Got it.” She said, climbing the long metal structure. She stepped off to the side when she got to the top and Sam took the lead once more. Sure enough, there was a rope nearby and he took tight hold of it once he reached it.

  
“I’ll go first. When I get to the top, I’ll send it back down to you…hold on tight even if your foot slips, don’t let go of the rope.”

  
Reverie gave a large nod, but Sam couldn’t quell the worry in his gut as he climbed on ahead. With well-practiced skill, Sam made it to the top in no time at all, and he gave the other end a big throw, watching as it soured through the air and landed by the younger girl’s feet.

  
“Your turn.” He called, “Be careful.”

  
“No worries!” Reverie called back, “Looks easy enough.”

  
Sam knew that line would come back to bite him in the ass…the girl jinxed herself in the end.

  
She had done so well and was nearly there…if Sam had just reached out his hand maybe?

  
The difference between climbing a slope and climbing up the side of a rock were the muscles you used, and Reverie didn’t quite like the feeling, she tried to readjust her hand grip, but her foot slipped just as she let go with her left hand.

  
Gravity pulled her instantly, and she let go with her right hand in response. Sam called out her name as she tumbled back down the slope.

  
Reverie felt each bash and felt one of the sharper edged rocks slice her shoulder. But her greatest fear would be hitting the edge of the cliff and dropping down it.  
Through some unknown athletic skills, she managed to grab the edge of the rope before she slipped down the end of the slope and she held on tight this time. Her body pulled the rope taut, but Sam was already lugging the other end, pulling her back from the edge.

  
“Reverie!” Sam called again but watched as the girl picked herself up off the ground.

  
“Stay there! I’m coming…I’m fine.” She said shakily, no doubt scared shitless from her fall.

  
She learned her lesson and she managed to pull herself up the second time.

  
Sam eyed her warily as she stood before him, her blond hair was mussed up pretty badly, mud soaked some of the ends, and some grass had stuck to the pale locks. Her Bridges suit was covered in mud now…and red coated her left shoulder.

  
“Your hurt…” Sam stated.

  
“I’m fine.” She said stubbornly, but he could see her bottom lip tremble. He knew she was trying not to cry again, and he almost felt badly telling her all those times to stop…he’d fallen enough times to know how bad it hurt.

  
“Get it looked at when we get back. How’s the lungs.” Sam focused on changing the subject.

  
“Fine…there fine.” Reverie repeated. “Can we go.”

  
“Yeah. We’re almost there.”

  
“Good. I’ll lead then.” Reverie took off, seeing the chiral smoke pluming ahead. Sam let her go on ahead, not commenting on how he could see the tear tracks run down her cheeks, or how her shoulders shook whenever she sucked in a sob. 

  
It wasn’t his business.

  
“Look.” Reverie turned back to him, her eyes red. “We made it.”

  
“Ya. We did.” Sam said, “Not bad kid.”

  
Sam was glad when it brought a shy smile to her face.

  
“Not bad yourself. Let’s finish this huh…” Reverie gestured.

  
They walked side by side through the entrance and Sam let the girl wander around the facility as he checked in at the delivery terminal.

  
The delivery was accepted of course, and he moved over to the closest incinerator. Gently setting Bridget Strand down. He felt Reverie come up from behind to stand next to him.

  
“We should say something.” She whispered, “It’s not right…just burning her like this.”

  
“I’ve got nothing to say.” Sam said, noticing how her bottom lip was trembling again, “I’m not very good at words anyway…it’d be nice though…. if you said something.”  
His words seem to have appeased her, and she took a deep breath.

  
“President Strand fought her hardest.” She started, looking hesitantly over at Sam who nodded for her to continue.

  
“She fought for people…trying to do what’s best for them in these difficult times. She fought for her friends, the people she cared about and worked with, she fought for her family…Sam…but it was her greatest fight of all against cancer, of which she concluded her fight. There aren’t many words to express the gratitude that everyone has for President Strand…nor does half of the people know about President Strand…but we thank her for everything she does nonetheless….” Reverie trailed off, unsure of what to say next or if she should even continue.

  
“That was…nice.” Sam said.

  
Reverie hummed in response.

  
Both stepped back, as the Incinerator accepted the President’s body. The two could only watch as the flamethrowers began, and the body was hidden from view as the panels shut back into place.

  
Sam’s cuff link twinkled, and he brought it closer to Reverie so she could listen in.

  
_“Sam, Ever. Chiralium density is increasing rapidly! Heavy Timefall is imminent, get back here now!_ ” Deadman’s voice buzzed through.

  
Above them, the lights of the Incinerator began to flicker, and Reverie looked up confused.

  
_“Sam, burn the other cargo while your there._ ” Die-Hardman’s voice followed.

  
Reverie looked to the sack still on Sam’s backpack. She reached out as Sam tried to shift to look behind him. She unclasped the hooks and held the sack in her arms. It was a bit heavy, and she didn’t understand what it was, but it was warm, and Reverie hugged it tightly to her as Sam twisted to face her. She hesitantly handed the package back to Sam, feeling a bit sad when it left her arms.

  
Sam set it on the ground as he unraveled the sack. He pulled out some sort of container…or pod?

  
“What is this?” Sam asked. Reverie sensed a tone of familiarity with it.

  
Reaching out her hand to touch the glass and her heart jumped as the shadowy haze faded and an orange hue illuminated the pod, revealing a small baby floating inside.

  
“ _BB-28. It’s the unit Igor was assigned. It was hooked up to you when we found you in the crater_.” Deadman replied.

  
“But why is it here?” Sam said.

  
“ _Because it’s flagged for disposal. Central Knot’s gone, and our headquarters along with it_.” Deadman said. “ _Because this thing didn’t do its job_.”

  
Reverie felt angry.

  
“It’s a baby!” Reverie stated, “It’s not an it! It’s a baby…and you can’t blame an entire city’s downfall on them.”

  
“ _I’m sorry Ever…I should have warned you. But it’s all in Igor’s logs_.” Deadman said.

  
Reverie looked down to the baby and felt her heart break as the little one looked up at Sam, before looking at Reverie.

  
“But it’s still alive.” Sam stated.

  
_“It can’t be repaired. And it can’t survive outside the pod. You can pity it if you want, but the decision is already made. It has to go. The Director approved the order._ ” Deadman said.

  
Reverie shook her head.

  
“You can’t kill this baby! It’s living…it’s alive like us!” Reverie pleaded to Sam; tears welled in her eyes.

  
Before Sam could answer, the cuff link’s cut out, and the lights flickered once before plunging the Incinerator into darkness. The air around began to grow cold and rain, previously unnoticed from the emotional conversation was thundering against the windows. Lightning illuminated the Incinerator once more. Sam and Reverie snapped their gaze to the window. Sam began to slowly walk over to the window, stopping Reverie before she could follow, holding a finger to his lips. Reverie stopped instantly waiting for further instructions.

  
Just as Sam began to lean closer to the window on the far side of the room, a giant, inky black handprint appeared on the windowpane with a large thump. Sam recoiled backwards and could only watch as the handprints crawled up the glass.

  
Then the handprints appeared within, making a handhold within the cement. The hand’s grow closer to Sam and he stepped backwards in response, motioning to Reverie to move closer. Hand still pressed to his lips.

  
Reverie slinked slowly, not making any sudden movements, moving heal to toe. She reached Sam, just as the handprints began to move away.

  
Sam finally looked to Reverie to see if she was alright, but he was shocked to see her ghostly white, her skin pale and eye’s widened.

  
“Sam…” She whispered, her breath puffing out.

  
“Sam…I can see them…”


	10. Rain and Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever has found out a shocking thing about herself, but danger still lurks...

Reverie couldn’t believe her eyes as she watched the BT move through the incinerator, It reminded her of President Strand’s body, all wrapped up, but the arms and legs were free from restraint’s and moving wildly.

  
Sam could only stare as the other girl's breathing began to pick up, her eyes widened and fear-filled as she looked ahead.

  
“You see them? You have DOOM’s?” He asked softly, not wanting to alert the BT’s to them after they had only just moved away.

  
“Sam…there…there…” Reverie couldn’t finish her sentence. Too shocked, too horrified by what she saw floating there in front of her, but just before she could point it out to Sam, it disappeared, and the lights flickered back on.

  
_“Sam, Ever what’s your status? Chiralium density is increasing!”_

  
Sam tried to get Reverie’s attention, but she looked far away.

  
“My status is “Fucked.” There’s tons of them out there and Reverie…she’s out for now.”

  
“ _Is she okay_?” Deadman asked urgently.

  
“Think she’s in shock. She could see those things…she…she knew where they were. I think she has DOOM’s.” Sam said.

  
_“Well, it must be from the bodies we couldn’t get up to the Incinerator in time. Come’s with the territory I’m afraid. If Reverie truly has DOOM’s then she’s experiencing it for the first time and most likely in shock like you said, you have to find a way to ground her and got the both of you back here.”_ Deadman’s connection began to fizzle out.

  
“They’re closing in on my position, I got to get us out of here…” Sam muttered, hoping Deadman could hear.

  
Sam eyed the Pod still in his hands warily. He reached to his Odradek and took the plug. He glanced to Reverie once before finally plugging it in to the BB pod, strapping it to the Pod holder.

  
Reverie was blinked out of her stupor when a bright light flickered in her face.

  
She blinked a few times seeing Sam’s Odradek flashing and Sam looking at her hesitantly.

  
Her hand felt warm on the BB Pod.

  
And from Sam’s grip on her wrist.

  
“Sam I- “ 

  
“We got to go. If you can see them, you can help me and this little one here. Can you do that?” Sam whispered.

  
Reverie nodded.

  
“Alright then…together, back the way we came.” Sam said, letting her wrist go.

  
Walking back outside the Incinerator, Reverie saw the BT’s floating around. They were restless…and they knew they were there. One little sound and they would pinpoint them.

  
“If they get to close. Hold your breath.” Sam whispered.

  
“Got it.” Reverie said.

  
Together they moved, crouched down close to the ground. The Timefall still fell around them, and Reverie’s hood was pulled far over the top of her hand, making her have tunnel vision. She could see ahead, but her sides were blocked off by the Bridge’s suit, but she could feel Sam moving beside her and she felt calm.

  
That didn’t change the fact that it felt like hours before they reached the rope. Sam went down first, although he argued her on it, but she refuted him by stating he could catch her if she fell again.

  
She didn’t.

  
Reverie and Sam climbed back down the ladder while the Timefall came to an end.

  
“Reverie.” Sam called, as they walked back down the hill. “Reverie.”

  
“Ever!” Sam finally called. The younger girl stopped and turned.

  
“You need to stop…take a break…your still in shock.” Sam said, “DOOM’s…it takes a lot out of you. And your breathing…it’s too heavy."

  
Reverie couldn’t deny that…everything felt muted still, her ear’s buzzed.

  
She didn’t notice how her lungs were burning until Sam pointed it out.

  
“My…my…” She wheezed.

  
“Inhaler. Got it, turn around.” Sam said, striding over to her. She didn’t even turn around before Sam was behind her unstrapping the case and opening it. He pulled out one of the three plastic inhalers tucked inside.

  
“Two puffs. That’s how many Deadman told me you needed.” Sam said as Reverie took it from him.

  
She rose the inhaler to her lips and did as instructed breathing in as she puffed.

  
The medicine was fast acting, and she could feel her breathing begin to stabilize.

  
“Better?” Sam asked. Reverie nodded in response; her lip was trembling again.

  
“It’s okay to cry.” Sam finally told her, “If that’s how its help’s you then that’s what you should do.”

  
Reverie nodded, but the tears were already leaking, Sam couldn't tell if it was from her own emotions or from the DOOM's reactions.

  
“Can I…Can I touch the pod?” Reverie whispered. “It’s just warm…and I…”

  
Sam nodded.

  
Reverie smiled as her hands splayed on the pod. The pod illuminated once more, and the little BB inside wiggled happily as it looked up at Reverie.

  
Reverie gave a watery giggle, her nose sniffled as she took a deeper breath.

  
“She’s so cute…” She whispered. “She’s dancing.”

  
“It…” Sam stopped as Reverie looked up at him, “She…did her job. She saved us.”

  
“Do you think after that…do you think she’ll be remarked for disposal?” Reverie asked.

  
“No.” Sam answered. “I won’t let them do that.”


	11. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever reunites with Sam, and with the little BB.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One little filler chapter before the story really kicks off, hope you enjoy!

_“Honestly! What we’re they even thinking…sending you out there with just some Porter. To an Incinerator none the less? You could have been hurt…you were hurt! But you could have been killed!”_ Heartman was pacing back and forth ranting. His accent was thick and heavy with emotion and Reverie almost laughed as most of the conversation came out unintelligible.

  
“Well…I could have…but I didn’t. Besides, if everything goes well with Sam talking with Amelie. Then I’ll be going out there a whole lot more…” Reverie sad, rolling her bad shoulder.

  
She and Sam had returned to Capitol Knot City. Sam had passed BB over to Deadman, telling him of how she had saved the two of them, and the odd vision’s he saw when he first connected. Deadman agreed to look over BB and see if there was anything, he could do to ensure she was safe from the Disposal tags.

  
Deadman had also tested Reverie, taking samples of her blood.

  
She had DOOM’s.

  
Deadman wasn’t entirely sure how high her level was. She was higher then Sam was, as he could only sense them and she could currently see them. But she was lower then Fragile another Porter that Deadman had merely mentioned in passing as he took her tests. Although she could see them, she currently couldn’t do anything more then that, which Reverie was grateful for.

  
Of course, this new onset of DOOM’s and especially a late onset of it had most of the UCA concerned.

  
With DOOMS came a higher chance of having mental illnesses. Deadman had also attempted to have a deeper conversation with her about any past history of nightmares, dark thoughts, or anything that seemed out of place.

  
None of these things applied however, and Deadman found it quite odd.

  
For now, though he seemed to let it go.

  
Reverie was grateful for that too.

  
She and Sam had rested for a couple of days, but Reverie kept checking in on him, hoping for any news of BB.

  
But today she hadn’t gone down to his room yet. Sam was in a meeting with Die-Hardman, Deadman, and Amelie…his sister.

  
Reverie hadn’t even heard of Amelie before this, so she wasn’t very sure of what everyone was so excited about yet, but apparently the plan was for Amelie to become the new face of the UCA. America’s next President.

  
While the others were in there meeting, Heartman had projected his chiralgram into Reverie’s room. But it seemed he was just ranting to her about how upset he was that Bridges and the UCA seemed to be using her for all the wrong reasons.

  
“It’s not that bad anyways. Honest.” Reverie said, trying to appease the man. “I’m going to get loads of Timefall research by all the passing storms. Once we hook up my lab to the UCA you’ll be able to access my research instantly. You will look at my research, right?”

  
Hook. Line. Sinker.

  
Reverie had successfully changed the subject and now Heartman’s chiralgram flickered in front of her.

  
_“Of course, I will. I’d be happy to review it; I am extremely interested in this you know. I just worry for you._ ” Heartman said, warping the conversation into the previous once more.

  
His hand reached out to touch her cheek. The chiralgram flickered, and the pixel’s felt fuzzy against her cheek.

  
“I know.” Reverie whispered. “But Sam is great! He’s going to be a great help!”

  
Heartman frowned pulling away. Reverie heard his warning echo in the background.

  
_“I’m afraid I’ll have to go now. Please keep in touch this time. And don’t think I won’t be having a conversation with the others about this. Surely there must be an alternative.”_ Heartman grumbled, before the Chiralgram finally fizzled out.

  
Reverie sighed.

  
She didn’t want Heartman to interfere. Reverie really did want to go out and conduct her research, and Sam would ensure her safety. He really was a great guy. Reverie had learned of his Aphenphosmphobia when she had told Deadman of how he had grounded her back down back at the Incinerator. How he had grabbed her wrist to hold it against BB’s pod.

  
She knew how much it must have hurt him.

  
Reverie stood up, leaving her Private Room, and venturing off to Sam’s, hoping that Sam was back from his meeting.

  
Reverie gave her signature knock, the same knock she had used since she first ventured to Sam’s room.

  
As typical she heard a reply and she smiled wide as the door opened, allowing her entrance.

  
Sam was standing over by the wall with the Bridge’s gear.

  
“Got something you might want to see…” He said, stepping to the side.

  
A pod was connected to the slot in the wall, and Reverie couldn’t contain her excitement at seeing the little orange glow.

  
“BB’s back!” Reverie exclaimed, “When…how?”

  
“Deadman just gave her back. I was going to come get you, but you came here first.” Sam had a small smile on his own face, happy to see the Timefall Researcher excited once more.

  
Reverie gently poked the pod, watching it swing to and fro and the little BB within gave a small coo, wiggling happily.

  
“What a little dancer you are!” Reverie cooed, “You just so cute!”

  
“You can hold her. I just set her in there a minute ago.” Sam said, “Just an offer.”

  
“Really?” Reverie smiled.

  
Sam nodded, unhooking the pod, and passing it to Reverie. Sam watched in amusement as she plopped down to the floor, cradling the pod in her arms rocking it back and forth. BB was living for the attention and was wiggling, cooing, and flipping all around its pod.

  
“Think it like’s ya.” Sam said crouching down in front of the two.

  
Reverie watched as BB pressed against the glass closest to Sam.

  
“I think she like’s you.” Reverie said. “I’m glad she’s ok.”

  
“Me to.” Sam whispered.


	12. Rain for Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever and Sam set off once again, this time to the Waystation, but they have a small pitstop to make along the way.

_“Now, I’ve included your inhalers, and most waystations and city’s will have easy access to more in case you run out. The empty cannisters on your back will be set in places with excessive Timefall, and places where you may encounter BT’s. Sam will deal with them, so you shouldn’t have to worry…”_

  
“Deadman…”

  
_“I’ve also hung an extra pair of Bridges Boots to your boot clip. Don’t wait to long to exchange them you don’t want to hurt your feet…”_

  
“Deadman…” Reverie tried again to get his attention.

  
_“Now, if you get too worn out or need a break, make sure to tell Sam, of course time is of the essence, but your job is just important…”_

  
Deadman continued on and on as Reverie stood awkwardly by Sam. Sam looked slightly amused, and slightly annoyed at the fact that they still hadn’t left yet. Although, Sam had told Reverie that he still wasn’t too keen on the whole reconnecting America thing in the first place.

  
But standing here in front of the Doctor made Reverie feel like just a kid again. She knew that he was worried about her, but she also knew that the long ranting was coming from Heartman, who still wasn’t keen on the whole idea himself. If Heartman couldn't complain about it in person, he would make sure someone could in his stead.

  
Reverie had fought for her place on this journey, refusing to back down. She wanted to help Sam and complete her Timefall research.

  
And she wanted to complete her promise for the President.

  
“Deadman.” Sam finally snapped, eyeing the chiralgram.

  
_“Oh…of course, you probably want to be on your way.”_ Deadman gave a smile. _“I won’t keep you any longer…oh, but Reverie one last thing…”_

  
“I’m leaving.” Sam muttered, walking out towards the exit, Reverie giggled and looked to Deadman.

  
_“_ You’re not going to let me be left behind are you?” Revere said, “I’ve got this.”

  
Deadman stopped talking for once before giving a low chuckle himself.

  
_“Yes…your right…go on then_.” He said.

  
Reverie smiled and ran off in Sam’s direction with a small wave to the doctor.

  
Sam hadn’t gone that far, merely stood outside of the Bridge’s building. BB’s pod was darkened and strapped to its holder.

  
“Ready?” Reverie asked joining the man.

  
Sam gave a grunt in response as they headed off.

  
Sam had a delivery to make, but they were heading to Reverie’s bunker first to connect her lab and research to the UCA. Sam didn’t seem to be in the mood for talking today, so they kept the conversation to a minimum, only speaking to ask a question or two to one another. Right before the two made it out of the Chiral network, a small chime sounded from Reverie’s cuff links. She took a second to pull up a new email that had just arrived, reading it as they continued.

  
  
**From: Peter Englert**  
 **Subject: Moving Onwards**

  
**Hey there darlin! Long time no see…still hanging around your little bunker? Meant to stop by sometime but seems as if we’ve got to keep on going. Business as usual. I did manage to go down the mountain some ways, was going to collect more of your Timefall. But it seems as if you didn’t set the barrels back out…I hope that your still well. Perhaps we’ll meet again soon?**

Reverie found herself smiling at the thought of the handsome Porter she had met. It seemed so long ago, even thought it truly wasn’t. Reverie felt a small pang, she had been hoping to see the Porter once more, but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t get the chance later…just not now.

  
Looking up at Sam’s back, she couldn’t help but still feel grateful to have any sort of traveling companion.

  
Reverie quickly typed back another email and sent it off right before crossing over the Chiral network.

  
  
**To: Peter Englert**   
**From: Reverie Farrow**   
**Subject: Let’s meet again soon!**

  
**Peter! I hope everything is well with you and your camp. I’m quite sorry to hear that your moving on so soon. I did as you suggested, headed into the City, and got checked out by a doctor…you were right. Guess it was Asthma after all, but they hooked me up with some medicine, and now I’m going to be traveling even further! Bridge’s wants to reconnect America; can you believe it? I’ll be conducting my Timefall research alongside a Porter I’m traveling with, Sam.**   
**Maybe I’ll see you before you see me huh? Bet you wouldn’t picture me traveling around after you rescued me off the mountain…but I’m going to get stronger! Let me know if you need any help this time huh?**   
**Anyways…I’m about to cross off the Chiral Network…so I wish you well wherever you may be going!**   
  
**Best Wishes, ForEver**   
**Guess the nickname fit’s huh?**

“Friend?” Sam asked suddenly, and I nearly collided with his back.

  
“Oh…” Reverie flushed, not noticing that he had stopped, “Yeah! The porter who rescued me up on the mountain with my research sent me an email, so I wanted to reply to him before we crossed over. Still got a bit further before we hit my lab, and I’ll be out of communications.”

  
Sam grunted in reply.

  
Reverie was beginning to recognize her surroundings now, and she took the lead in front of Sam as they climbed up towards her bunker.

  
Far off in the distance, there was a rumble of Thunder.

  
Sam tensed.

  
“Don’t worry…the Time fall’s a bit of the way’s off. We’ll make it to my bunker and be able to take shelter before the storm.” Reverie said.

  
Sure enough, the two of them stepped under the protective roof of Reverie’s bunker just as the first drop of Timefall hit the ground. Sam did his job, connecting the Q-Pid to Reveries bunker before the man turned to find his companion standing at the edge of the shelter. Sam joined her, following her gaze out into the Valley’s below.

  
“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of that.” Reverie said softly.

  
“Of what?” Sam asked.

  
“The Timefall…the Valley. It’s a horrible thing isn’t it? The way it accelerates time…damages things yet standing here with nothing around. You can see the way it accelerates life itself. The flowers grow…they wither…they die…and then grow again.”

  
Sam didn’t answer.

  
Beside him Reverie took a deep breath, and Sam looked at her. He had kept an eye on her on the journey…it was short, shorter then the journey to the Incinerator and back, but he didn’t want to risk any unwanted Asthma attacks.

  
But she looked ok…Tired but ok.

  
“Got a place to rest?” Sam asked.

  
He didn’t feel tired; he’d made longer journeys before. But he knew that she was going to push and push herself to keep up with him. That was just part of her personality…determined. 

  
“Your tired?” Reverie asked surprised.

  
“A bit. Got to wait this out anyways before we work our ways out to the next delivery.” Sam stated up to the clouds above.

  
“Yeah…we can rest inside then.” Reverie said. “Got to set this out first though…”

  
Pulling her hood tight around her face she ran out into the rain before Sam could stop her.

  
She ran to the edge of the cliff and set out one of the Timefall containers before running back, Bridges hood unfurling its protective cover as she came under the roof once more.

  
She let out a small laugh as she caught her breath from the brief rush.

  
Sam’s heart fluttered as he looked at her, seeing the way her eye’s twinkled in excitement. Her laugh was soft but sounded so loud in his ears…and her smile was infectious. He could feel it within him, her happiness.

  
“That’s nice.” She laughed once more.

  
“What?” Sam asked.

  
“Your smile…it’s nice.”

  
The two of them made their way inside, Reverie pulling out extra blankets and such as she made a place up for Sam to rest. She tapped the glass on BB's pod twice as the little Bridge Baby pressed itself against the glass looking at her. She gave a slight giggle before making her own way into her room.

  
As Sam shut his eyes, he could see Reverie through the darkness, smiling, laughing.

  
That’s when Sam knew he was fucked. It was when he knew that this girl would probably be the death of him.

  
It was when he knew that he didn’t want to be without her again.


	13. Rain in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever and Sam are closing in on the Waystation. Sam think's back to the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this seems a bit rushed, Once we get to Lake Knot City it will start to slow down a bit as we begin to really interact with the characters in that section.

_Waves washed over the sandy shores as she walked along the shoreline. The waves had a calming noise to them, and Reverie appreciated it as she took in the sight around her. She’d heard a lot of things about Beaches, how people access them, what they are and how they were created…or how people thought they came to be. Of course, Heartman spent more time on the Beach then anyone else she knew, so she always had questions for him._

  
_But she’d never been to her own beach. She’d never realized how real it actually felt. Her feet, barefoot and free from the Bridges boots allowed her to feel the grainy sand beneath, and she dug her toes under the surface. Occasionally a stray wave would wash over her feet as she walked, the water was cold and sent shivers through her body._   
_But mostly her beach felt empty. She could see the horizon where the ocean merged into the sky far beyond. Behind her was some outcropping mountain ridges, peaked with snow on the upper plateaus. In-between the ocean and the mountains was sand, rocks…but nothing else._

  
_Her beach felt lonely._

  
_It was a suffocating feeling, buried deep within her. It shook her to the core as the feeling grew more and more._

  
_Did all the beaches feel like this?_

  
_Loneliness was something that Reverie had always felt, even when her father was alive. But this type of loneliness, this was something new entirely._

  
_She felt like the last person left in the world._

  
_No matter how hard she tried to think of the others, her friends, Deadman, Heartman, Mama, Sam…she felt as if she was going to suffocate under the pressure._

  
_“Just wake up!” Reverie shouted aloud, her voice echoing around her, “Just wake up!”_

  
_But no matter how hard she willed her body to wake up, to set her free, she couldn’t._

  
_Her beach’s calm ocean waves began to pull back further and further before powerful waves replaced them, the waters became choppy and rough slamming the ocean coast._

_Reverie tried to move away but the sand sucked her feet in and locked her in place._

  
_“No! No! No!” She screamed trying to pull herself free._

  
_The horizon began to change next; the calm greyish blue sky began to turn red, and she sky was painted in hues of pink._

  
_The waters pulled back further now…but they didn’t return, the pulled back more and more, leaving fish and whales beached, crabs scuttled about helplessly, and then the water returned, a giant wave began to form and set its course straight to the frightened girl._

  
_Tears ran down her face as she struggled, digging helplessly against the quicksand entrapping her._

  
_“No please! Please don’t!” Reverie shouted._

  
_And then the water plowed into her, the force knocked her breath away before she began to feel the water fill her lungs._

  
_She couldn’t breathe! She was going to die here on her beach!_

  
_But then, she woke up._  
  
Sam kept a careful eye on her as they made their way closer to the Waystation west of Capitol Knot City. For now, he let her lead, her movements were careful and precise, she knew that he was testing her. Sam wanted to see how well she could traverse the different path’s, picking one over another for safety or time.

  
But that was only half the reason.

  
Her screams still echoed in her mind. Ear-piercing, terrified screams, the ones that left her breathless and left him rushing for her inhaler in her pack. Thankfully…she managed to catch her breath on her own…not needing the medicine after all, but he still left it on the nightstand by her bed just in case.

  
Reverie’s very first DOOM’s nightmare.

  
She still hadn’t brought it up, other then requesting Sam to not relay any of the information to Deadman or any other members of the UCA…at least not until they finished the first delivery.

  
“If I chicken out now before we even make it to the first delivery site…what use would I be? I have to do this for myself.”

  
Sam understood; he had the nightmares himself from time to time. It really didn’t shock him anyways; he was more surprised that she hadn’t had one sooner since her DOOM’s had arisen.

  
The fresh air seemed to do her wonders though, and she had a content smile on her face whenever she turned around to check on him. She was particularly chatty today, even if he didn’t reply all the time.

  
“Is that it?” Her voice brought him out of his own thoughts.

  
Off ahead Sam could see the shape of the Waystation.

  
“Yeah. Almost there.” Sam replied. “We’ll set a rope, go down this cliff and cross the river.”

  
“Alright, look’s like its your turn to lead then.” Ever said, gesturing ahead with a wave of her arms.

  
Sam didn’t fight the smirk that came over his face.

  
“Whatever you say Boss.”

  
“Boss!” Her cheerful laugh echoed around them, “I like that one!”

  
Ever let Sam set up the Rope, driving the spike further into the ground to make sure it was secure. Ever wandered around the nearby area while she waited, looking at the nearby flora.

  
“You ready Boss?” Sam teased. “Gonna have to show you how.”

  
“Alright.” Ever said, trying to quell the sinking of her stomach.

  
Reverie and ropes didn’t really get along well.

  
“Alright. Unlike last time, where you placed your feet first, you need to use your arms more. Use the cliff wall as your base, plant your feet and jump, letting the rope slide through your fingers, don’t slide too much, or you’ll lose your grip. Don’t hold on too tight or you’ll burn the fabric through your gloves.” Sam lectured picking up the rope.

  
“I’ll go first.” Sam said.

  
Reverie watched as Sam scaled down the cliff, with well-practiced skill. It took him hardly any time at all before his feet finally met the ground beneath him.

  
Ever took a deep breath and picked up the rope. Ever had heard Sam loud and clear, but she also didn’t have the amount of cargo that he carried.

  
Maybe it was time to do her own thing?

  
She slid over the cliff edge, wrapping her legs around the rope, and gripping the rope with her boots. Slowly she began to slide down the rope, not allowing too much pressure to tear her gloves, but letting her body be pulled down by gravity.

  
Her feet touched down effortlessly at the bottom, and she gave a wide beaming smile to Sam, who looked surprised by her choice.

  
“Show off.” Sam said, chuckling. “Come on then, lets finish this order!”

  
Together they trekked down the hill coming to the waters edge.


	14. Rain Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever has a chat with Heartman about the Beach.

“You’ve been to the beach.” Reverie said, absentmindedly pulling at her bootlace, “Did it ever feel lonely?”

  
She sat cross legged upon the Bridges bed in her private room. She had gotten back the night before from the Waystation and her and Sam had retired to their own rooms, of course Reverie said a fond goodnight to the little BB, who looked just as tired as the two travelers probably felt.

  
Reverie had another DOOM’s nightmare.

  
Of course, being back in Capitol Knot, members of Bridges had been alerted to her increased heartrate, and her distressed state. Deadman had confronted her via Chiralgram, but Reverie refused to talk about it, just wanting to get some more sleep.

  
Deadman had agreed, under the terms that she have an appointment in the morning to talk about the nightmare.

  
So here she sat as Heartman’s Chiralgram flickered before her.

  
She hadn’t chosen him, not saying that she didn’t want to speak to her friend. But she didn’t want to give him any more proof that she may not be able to handle traveling with Sam. 

  
_“I’ve been to many different beaches.” Heartman said, “There all different, like the person that the beach belongs to. Some seem to be more active then others, some sound different, some feel happy, others leave you in melancholy. But yes. Some beaches seem quite lonely.”_

  
“I’ve been to my beach.” Reverie said softly, “Twice now.”

  
Heartman frowned. He wasn’t used to his friend being so sad, she normally kept everyone entertained with her harmless chatter and bubbly personality. But since she returned from the Incinerator, her personality seemed dampened.

  
DOOM’s was a heavy burden to bear, however.

  
_“How was your beach Ever?”_ Heartman asked, _“I don’t believe I’ve come across it quite yet.”_

  
Reverie didn’t answer him, but her shoulders shook slightly.

  
Reverie was crying.

  
“I hope you never go to my beach.” She said, her tone didn’t reflect her emotion, it sounded angry and heartless. “It’s a horrible place. And you shouldn’t ever have to be in such a place.”

  
_"Surely your Beach isn't so bad. What make's you think that?”_ Heartman asked.

  
“Because it’s lonely, and empty.” Reverie whispered, “It’s just like me in every way.”

  
Heartman shook his head, his chiralgram kneeled in front of Reverie.

  
_“Your never alone Ever. We’re connected. You and me. Just as you are connected with Mama, Deadman, The Director, even Sam. Just as you continue to connect with the people that join the UCA. Your doing something amazing Ever, but your never alone._ ” Heartman said.

  
Reverie met his eye’s, glistening with unshed tears.

  
“I just want to prove myself. I need to know that I can do something as good as the rest of you.” Reverie said, “But I didn’t ask for DOOM’s. I never wanted this.”

  
_“You are doing amazing things. Your research is one of a kind! It will be revolutionary and a vital piece of data as we study the past and history of the Stranding’s._ ” Heartman said. _“And your DOOM’s doesn’t have to change you. You can still be yourself and do all the things you’ve done without the ability. But now you can also help Sam, two sets of eyes are better then one? You and that little BB are going to be quite a team I hear.”_

  
Heartman hoped the change of subject would get her out of her darker thoughts.

  
Hook. Line. Sinker.

  
A slight glimmer overcame her eyes.

  
“She’s amazing Heartman…she’s a little dancer!” Reverie giggled, sniffling a bit as she rubbed her nose on her sleeve.

  
_“So, I’ve heard.”_ Heartman grinned. _“Tell me about your adventures then darling."_


	15. Rain of Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever is about to depart for Port Knot City, but first she has a conversation with Deadman

“I’m surprised honestly, It all feel’s like it’s gone on so quickly, but it’s been quite a few weeks.” Reverie said, strolling alongside Deadman.

  
She had ventured over to his office in Capitol Knot City from her private room at the Distro center. Sam was out making the last few deliveries and connecting the last few people to the UCA before they set off for a big delivery.

  
They were heading to Port Knot City next, to deliver relief supplies or something like that. From Port Knot City though, they would pass over the wide water’s and arrive to Lake Knot City.

  
Reverie felt excited at the thought of it.

  
“You’ve come quite a long way, in more ways then one.” Deadman said. “I’m quite pleased with your vitals. The traveling and fresh air seem to have helped in more way’s then one, your lungs are doing well! You may notice you haven’t had as many attacks, or you don’t feel the need to use your inhalers as much.”

  
Reverie nodded along to the Doctor's words.

  
It was true, the exercise seemed to do wonders, climbing up a hill no longer felt like someone was sitting on her chest, nor did she feel the burn in her muscles after pulling herself up a cliff with one of Sam’s ropes. Her muscles had become leaner and she felt stronger in general.

  
Her research had become stronger as well. The data she had been collecting was amazing, and when she wasn’t out helping Sam or putting out more Timefall canisters she was spending most of her times reporting on her data.

  
“How are the nightmares?” Deadman asked, bringing her back out of her thoughts.

  
“The same. They don’t happen all the time, but it’s usually the same one when it does happen. At this point, I’ve given up fighting the sand.” Reverie said. “The water washes over me, fills me…and then I wake up.”

  
“Doesn’t make it any less scary though,” Reverie said, “Drowning isn’t fun.”

  
“I can’t imagine it would be.” Deadman said, “Your appointments with Heartman seem to be reflecting well though.”

  
Under orders from Die-Hardman and Deadman, Reverie had to keep up her little therapy talks, they gave her the option of continuing them with Heartman or finding a therapist to connect with.

  
The idea of talking things over with a friend instead of a stranger seemed like a better idea.

  
“He’s been helpful, and I’m sure he loves the data.” Reverie said.

  
“Your DOOM’s isn’t part of any research.” Deadman said.

  
“It makes me feel better if I say it is.” Reverie answered, “Maybe my experiences could help another person with DOOM’s? Either way, Heartman is a treasured friend.”

  
“Treasured friend hm?” Deadman’s tone shifted slightly, leaving a slight edge to it. Reverie narrowed her eyebrows and looked to the Doctor in question.

  
“What?”

  
“Nothing at all, just you two seem awfully close.” Deadman insinuated, a smile creeping over his face.

  
Reverie felt her cheeks flush at the implication and she quickly shook her head.

  
“Don’t do that!” She exclaimed, “Heartman is a dear friend! Platonical friends!”

  
Deadman erupted into laughter.

  
“If you say so…but if it’s not him, then I wonder who else it could be…perhaps some Bridge's Porter?” Deadman continued to tease her.

  
Her cheeks felt like they were on fire now, and although there was no mirror’s around, Reverie knew that she was probably as red as a tomato.

  
“Sam is just a friend too!” Reverie squeaked. “Why are you doing this!”

  
“You’ve got a bit of a twinkle in your eye; I’ve noticed it more in the past couple of weeks. Somethings got your attention…or maybe someone. Don’t worry your secret’s safe with me!” Deadman chuckled.

  
Reverie stomped her foot childishly.

  
“I don’t have any secrets!” She shouted, drawing attention from some other Doctors down the hall.

  
“We’re keeping secrets?” A familiar voice echoed behind her.

  
With growing horror Reverie swung around to see Sam coming up behind her, he had a small smirk on his face as he came closer to them, but the smirk fell, and a confused look came over his face as he saw the red face of Reverie.

  
“You alright? You ain’t getting sick or anything are you?” Sam asked.

  
“I’m fine!” Reverie said burying her face in her hands now.

  
“Welcome back Sam. I expect you were looking for our little scientist here?” Deadman greeted cheerily.

  
“Yeah. Wanted to check in with her before we head out tomorrow.” Sam said.

  
“Yes, yes! Big day!” Deadman replied, “I’ll let you take her off my hands. You take good care of her now.”

  
Reverie glared at the doctor knowing full well what he was implying.

  
“I always try my best.” Sam nodded.

  
“Oh my god.” Reverie groaned before gripping the cuff of Sam’s bridges sleeve, pulling him back down the Hall. “Goodbye Deadman.”

  
Deadman watched as Reverie tugged Sam down the hall, the Porter completely pliant with the Timefall Researcher.

  
It was another thing he noticed, the small touches the two seemed to share now. Reverie pulling Sam’s sleeve or gripping one of the buckles of his backpack. Or Sam grabbing her elbow every now and then pulling her away to do something else.

  
Deadman assumed the two didn’t even notice the small actions, or how big the actions meant to Sam with his Aphenphosmphobia. Deadman didn’t dare bring it up, not wanting to break the delicate balance the two seemed to share.

  
Deadman couldn’t help the sly smile on his face when he saw Sam’s hand move shaking free from the grip on his cuff only to grab Reveries hand his gloved fingers gently interlacing with her own.


	16. No Rain in Port Knot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever and Sam arrive in Port Knot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got some lengthy chapters coming up...

“Your sure your alright?” Sam asked, his hand lightly gripping Reverie’s elbow.

  
Reverie stood before him greedily sucking in air, inhaler gripped tightly in one hand. She’d already took a few puff’s and the medicine had loosed her airways, letting the oxygen fill her body. She gave a small shake of her head, trying to reassure Sam that she would be okay.

  
“I should have stopped earlier.” Sam frowned.

  
“No…” Reverie spoke, “We made good time and we’re here now. We can take a minute to rest here.”

  
The two had just made it to the distribution center at Port Knot City, Sam still hadn’t checked in to the delivery terminal, the packages secures to himself, and Reverie began to tug at the straps to the cargo containers.

  
“Come on. Don’t beat yourself up. Let’s check these in and rest. I want to spend some time with you and BB before we cross.” Reverie said, a shy smile coming over her face.

  
Deadman’s words lingered in her mind and had been eating away at her during the entire trip to Port Knot. Every time Sam looked back to check on her, or the small smiles that came over his face when he thought she wasn’t looking sent flutter’s through her body.

  
“I’m sure BB would like that.” Sam said.

  
“And you wouldn’t?” Reverie teased, “All right. I’ll just take her, and you can rest by yourself.”

  
A smile overcame the man’s face, and Reverie willed the flutters to stop before her face turned red.

  
“Nah. Your company isn’t bad.” Sam said.

  
The two stood before one another, smiling at each other before BB brought their attention away from themselves and to her. She pressed herself against the glass, heart-shaped bubbles popped up as she looked between the two.

  
Reverie laid her hand lightly over the glass pod.

  
“I think this little one is trying to tell us to hurry up.” Reverie said fondly.

  
Reverie’s breath hitched as Sam’s gloved hand came up, covering her own on top of the pod, giving it a small squeeze. BB’s little hands pressed against the glass on the other side and Reverie felt tear’s build in her eyes.

  
Sam noticed instantly, his hand beginning to move away before Reverie caught it with her empty hand.

  
“No…” She whispered, “It’s nice. I don’t feel lonely.”

  
Sam didn’t say anything; he didn’t have to.

  
Reluctantly, Reverie let go and stepped back away from Sam grabbing one of the lighter cargo containers and moving over to the delivery terminal.

  
Sam accessed it waiting for the chiralgram porter to appear above. Reverie began to stack the packages on the conveyer belt watching as it whisked the packages away within the facility.

  
_“You the porter? The one-man army sent to do the work of a team?”_ The Porter appeared, the Chiralgram fuzzy and unfocused without the strength of the Chiral network.  
 _“Of course, we’ve all heard of you, you and your two-feet to fill all them boots. And your little Timefall researcher too it looks like.” The Porter continued, “The cargo’s in perfect condition. I won’t lie-that’s some feat.”_

  
The Chiralgram cut out as the delivery results popper up in its stead.

  
“Liker’s get liked.” Reverie teased, watching the amount of like’s grow. “You better give me some.”

  
“For what?” Sam asked, “I had to listen to you the whole way here!”

  
Reverie lightly nudged his arm.

  
“Oh please. What would you do without my constant chatter? You’d have to call out and listen to your own echo!” Reverie giggled.

  
The two turned their attention back to the Porter as his Chiralgram returned.

  
_“So, you’re here to usher us into a new chiral age or some shit_?” The Porter asked.

  
“That cool?” Sam asked.

  
“ _Hell yeah, go for it! Been waiting forever and a day for this_.” The Porter said.

  
Sam brought the Q-Pid to the delivery terminal, Reverie stepping further back. She had mistakenly been caught up one time in the connections and freaked out when the force of the connection caused her feat to leave the floor. Sam had teased her for days about it.

  
Retrieving the Q-Pid, Sam looked up to see the now clear Chiralgram appear, a name tag off to the side read Victor Frank.

A confused look came over Victor as he eyed Sam.

  
_“Where did you get that?_ ” Victor questioned pointing to the BB pod. _“That little guy._ ”

  
Reverie saw the little figurine swinging from BB’s pod. Victor Frank pulled something out of his pocket and Reverie recognized it as a matching item.

  
“I can’t really say…but the little guy, he came with the pod, if you got to know.” Sam answered.

  
“ _And who’d you get the pod from_.” Victor asked, his voice picked up a small bit of hostility.

  
Reverie looked curiously to Sam, he’d never said where the little BB came from, she’d only met the little one before she was set to be destroyed.

  
“Igor from Corpse Disposal.” Sam answered.

  
Victor seemed disheartened with the answer.

  
_“My little brother…_ ” Victor murmured. “ _So, what he just gave one of these guys to you? Why?”_

  
Sam frowned.

  
“I was there with him. At the end.” Sam replied. “We were moving a body. Thing’s went to shit. There’s BT’s everywhere. And one of ‘em grabbed him. So, he told me to take it and run.”

  
Reverie saw Sam’s shoulders slump, and cautiously she reached out looping her index finger around his thumb.

  
Victor took a second to take in the info.

  
“ _That right. So, what’s your story_.” He asked. “ _You live through a catastrophe like that only to keep on doin’ the same work_?”

  
_“You take good care of that little guy. He belongs with the expedition. With you_.” Victor said.

  
Sam nodded.

  
_Better take this with you to I reckon, can’t think of anyone who could use it more_.” Victor’s chiralgram flickered out as the conveyer belt whirred back to live, depositing a container down to the two.

  
“Hematic grenades. Blood bags.” Reverie informed, passing along the package. Sam gave a grateful nod before another Chiralgram popped up.  
Reverie eyed the Chiralgram warily as Amelie stepped up, a wistful look upon her face.

  
Reverie had only seen Amelie a handful of times, and only ever as a Chiralgram. These meetings had increased since she begun traveling with Sam, but the women always seemed wary of the Timefall researcher.

  
Reverie didn’t know how much she trusted her, although she was Sam’s sister.

  
“ _Sam you’ve done it! Port Knot City is back on the grid. This community, a part of the UCA. Their data, a part of our shared wisdom. With enough time, and enough chiral printers, they’ll be able to build ships. And, one day, the waters will be ours again-all because you led the way. Though what follows in your wake isn’t always good. Any city that joins the UCA becomes a bigger target for the terrorists. But we have to accept the dangers and press on no matter what_.” Amelie said.

  
_“The rest of America is waiting, Sam. Waiting for you to take the first step and connect them to the Chiral Network. I know you can reach them. Make us whole again_.” Amelie smiled before the Chiralgram cut out, replaced with Victor Frank once again.

  
“ _Thanks. One more C in the UCA am I right? So, you fixin’ to cross the lake and head west?_ ” Victor asked.

  
Reverie bounced on the soles of her feet, trying to alleviate the ache beginning to form. She was hoping that it would be simple, and they could relax in their rooms, but this was beginning to take forever.

  
Sam eyed Reverie seeing her impatience.

  
“Yeah. We are, after we get some rest. We got a boat?” Sam questioned.

  
_“Nah. Not for years now._ ” Victor answered. _“Terrorists took out everything Bridges that floats. Only boat in town belongs to a private courier._ ”

  
Sam gave a grunt to Victor’s response, clearly unhappy.

  
“Private courier? Don’t tell me- Fragile Express.” Sam said.

  
“ _That’s the one. Already spoke with their rep. I’m having them load the boat with some of their supplies your brought us. Oh, bet the folks in Lake Knot’ll be tickled pink to see someone come into port. Been a while I expect._ ” Victor informed _, “Head on down to the harbor when you’re ready. It’s right outside the distro center.”_

  
A rumble of thunder boomed outside the distro center. Reverie perked up a bit at the sound.

  
“ _Hate to burst your bubble kid. But Port Knot City never get’s the rain. Your research won’t be collected in this city.”_ Victor said. “ _Feel free to rest up in your room before you head out.”_

  
Finally, the chiralgram flickered out and the Delivery Terminal powered down.

  
Reverie grabbed Sam’s sleeve cuff, eagerly pulling him away.

  
“Come on! Let’s go!” Reverie said.

  
The two stood on the elevator waiting as it powered on and brought them down below.

  
“I’m going to clean up,” Reverie announced, “And then I’ll come over.”

  
Sam give a sharp nod before they turned their separate ways.

  
Reverie wasted no time scrambling out of her dirty Bridges suit before hanging it in the equipment rack to be cleaned. She took a quick shower watching as the water changed colors from the Chiral matter, dirt and blood washed away leaving her fresh and clean.

  
She pulled on a white Bridges tank and grey Bridges sweats before padding out of her room, leaving her boots in her room.

  
Her footfalls filled the hall as she walked down the hall to Sam’s room.

  
She gave her signature knock, waiting until she heard Sam allow her access to her room.

  
Sam was out of his Bridges uniform as well, changed into fresh clothes laying on his back on the bed. His hair was free from the small ponytail he typically collected it in.

  
“You look tired.” Reverie hummed as she entered. She moved over to BB collecting the pod and moving over to Sam’s bed. Sam sat up moving over for Reverie to sit next to him.

  
The two made a bit of small talk before lapsing into a moment of silence as Reverie cradled BB’s pod in her arms. The little one had wiggled happily at first but now seemed to be falling asleep.

  
Reverie could feel her own eyes begin to feel heavy, but she willed them to stay open a while longer, enjoying the presence of Sam and BB.

  
She jolted as warm hands gripped her bear arms, eyes snapping open in confusion.

  
“I think someone else is tired.” Sam said standing up. He grabbed BB before the little one slipped out of Reverie’s grasp, popping the pod back to where it belonged.

  
Turning around he felt small flutters in his stomach as he saw her sleepy form standing a few feet away.

  
“Come on then. Time for you to get some rest.” Sam said softly, grabbing her hand in his own. Sam led her back to her room, helping her into bed and connecting her Cufflink.  
As Sam walked back to his room, he realized that it was the first time he had touched her with his bare hands. He wasn’t blind to the small touches that he had accepted from her, nor the small touches he reciprocated. They hadn’t seemed to affect him, which he was both confused but glad for.

  
But Sam couldn’t deny the warm tingles that his hand felt as he had held her hand within his, a small smile overcame his face as he thought about the Timefall Researcher.  
Sam couldn’t shake the smile off his face as he laid down.


	17. Rain and Tar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever faces her first major challenge and discovers something new...in more ways then one.

“Thank you.” Reverie whispered as the waited for the Elevator to bring them back up to the top level of the Distro center the next morning. 

  
“For taking me back to my room last night. I guess I was more tired than I thought.”

  
Sam tried to hide the smile that nearly filled his face at the thought.

  
“I didn’t mind. Though you may want to apologize to the little lady. You nearly dropped her last night.” Sam said patting BB’s pod.  
BB’s pod lit up and the little BB looked up at Sam before looking at Reverie.

  
“Of course.” Reverie grinned setting her hand on the tank over Sam’s. Sam looked up to Reverie, a hesitant smile appearing.

  
“But if I apologize to BB, she better thank you for catching her.” Reverie whispered. “Looks like you’re a hero Sam.”

  
Sam gave a slight roll of his eyes, but he didn’t move his hand away from under Reverie’s grasp.

  
Only when the Elevator arrived did they part, standing side by side, shoulders brushing as they were lifted to the top floor.

  
Sam connected with BB, more of the strange vision’s appearing in his mind. He made a small note to bring it up to Reverie and get her own opinion on the matter as soon as possible.

  
“I’m kind of excited.” Reverie spoke up, breaking the silence. “I’ve never been on a boat before. Although…I never really did any of this before either…but still.”

  
“Hopefully, you won’t get seasick.” Sam teased.

  
The elevator stopped at the top and the two moved closer to the delivery terminal.

  
“Seasick? We’re not even going to be out on the sea. We’re going to be crossing a lake Sam.” Reverie stated, “You feel ok?”

  
“It’s a figure of speech. People used to say it a lot before everything. If your going out on a body of water, sometimes the motions can make you feel a bit sick. Seasick.” Sam explained.

  
“I guess that makes sense.” Reverie answered. “You don’t think I’ll get seasick, do you?”

  
Sam shook his head.

  
“You’re probably going to be fine; you’ve ridden with me on the back of a bike. If that didn’t make you sick, I don’t know what would…I’m not very careful with those things.” Sam said.

  
“Believe me, I’ve noticed. The last time you nearly caused us to crash!” Reverie reprimanded.

  
“You’re never going to drop that are you?” Sam accused.

  
“Nope! You nearly killed us!” Reverie said.

  
Sam accessed the delivery terminal, tuning out the Timefall Researcher still ranting beside him. He made sure that no other deliveries had come in before they went out to the Harbor.

  
“Ready to go?” Sam asked, stepping back.

  
Reverie gave a nod.

  
The two began their trek out of the Distro center, but Reverie frowned as they came to the exit.

  
“I thought Victor said that Port Knot doesn’t get the rain?” Reverie spoke aloud.

  
The Bridges hood snapped out, shielding her face under the protective layer as they stepped out into the rain.

  
Reverie’s heart began to beat faster as she looked around the area.

  
White crabs littered the ground before them, and Reverie came to the sudden realization that they were exactly like the crabs from her nightmares.

  
“Sam!” Reverie snapped her head to look to the porter beside her. “Somethings wrong! I don’t have a good feeling about this!”

  
Sam also felt a bad feeling creep over him as he took a few cautious steps forwards. He held up one hand, motioning for Reverie to stay behind him.  
The Odradek scanner came to life as BB let out a loud cry. The light flickered white a few times before aiming down to the ground.

  
“Sam!” Reverie’s frightened cry called out.

  
Black tar bubbled and oozed as it began to rise from the ground. Reverie’s heart raced as she tried to pull away from the strange substance. But when she saw Sam, she let out a startled cry as strange creatures began to emerge.

  
They appeared to be like BT's, humanoid, and covered in tar and they grabbed Sam’s legs, threatening to pull him down with them.

  
Trying as hard as she could, she waded through the thick goop, trying to take the few steps over to Sam, but before she could make it the creatures succeeded, pulling him down and dragging him away. The pulled him out further and further before seeming to let him go, disappearing into the goop from whence they came.

  
Tears fell down her cheeks as she screamed out to him.

  
“Don’t tell me you want to miss out on the fun?” A deep voice whispered next to her ear. Reverie turned in horror finding a masked figure beside her.

  
“P-Peter?” Reverie whispered, looking to the golden mask donned upon this figures face.

  
“Uh-uh-uh. Not how this work’s darling.” The figure spoke, winding an arm tightly around her waist.

  
Reverie pushed her hand against their chest trying to get away.

  
In a simple blink, Reverie found that she was no longer by the Distro center but standing a few feet away from where Sam was dragged.

  
“Sam!” She cried meekly, trying to push away from the strange person beside her.

  
“Let her go!” Sam shouted trying to come closer, but the creatures held him back.

  
The figure looked between Sam and Reverie, before roughly shoving the Timefall Researcher forwards, sending her sprawling into the thick black tar. She rose slowly, escaping from the sticky goop and backing away as quickly as she could.

  
With a dramatic raise of arms, the figure was lifted high up upon a tar covered boulder before giving a polite bow.

  
“The Name’s Higgs.” The person introduced, “The particle of God that permeates all existence.”

  
Higg’s looked down to the two people stranded in the tar before catching eye of something else, Reverie followed his gaze and saw a woman perched up upon the roof, holding a strange umbrella.

  
With a snap of his fingers, the umbrella was cast out of the women’s grasp and in a flash, she too disappeared with it.

  
Reverie could hardly keep up as she turned back to the sky, only to find Higg’s gone and standing before Sam. Higg’s leaned in closer before muttering something, but Sam had his eyes on her.

  
He looked relieved.

  
A strong grasp on her wrist startled Reverie and she found herself face to face with the woman from the roof.

  
“Focus on me!” She spoke quickly.

  
Reverie wanted to tell her that there was too much to focus on, but the minute they locked eyes there was a flash and Reverie was thrown onto the roof of the Distro Center.  
She rose up, grabbing the edge of the roof and looking back to Sam.

  
Reverie could only watch in horror as Higg’s lowered himself to the tar before pulling something out with the chain like objects coming from his fingertips.

  
A creature unlike the humanoid tar creatures was pulled out of the tar, tentacles waving around splashing tar everywhere.

  
Higg’s flashed once before Sam before disappearing, leaving the porter to face the unknown enemy.

  
Reverie had snapped out of her stupor, pulling a Timefall canister free from her backpack and slamming it down on the rooftop. She heard small pings from her cufflink’s as the data began to collect and Reverie swiftly reviewed the incoming data.

  
“Heartman are you getting this!” Reverie screamed into her cufflink.

  
“ _Every bit as soon as it comes in! This data is astounding…_ ” Heartman’s accented voice replied.

  
“The chiral levels are off the charts…that means that this creature, it’s made of chiral matter!” Reverie exclaimed.

  
“ _It’s a BT_!” Heartman and Reverie announced at the same time.

  
She lifted the cufflink’s up closer to her face.

  
“Sam!? Can you hear me!?” Reverie cried out.

  
_“Ever_!” Sam’s voice called back, and Reverie let out the breath she had been holding. “ _Are you okay_!”

  
“Don’t worry about me now! You’ve got bigger things to worry about! But I’ve got a solution!” Reverie ordered, “I’m not sure how Higg’s did it, nor do I really care right now, but this Timefall is chock full of Chiralium! It’s chiral rain…what it summoned was this strange creature…a creature created of chiral matter, a BT! If you use those hematic grenades that Victor supplied, you with! You should be able to bring it down!”

  
Peaking over the edge she saw Sam climbing aboard one of the floating buildings littering the tar pit. As she had said, he pulled out the hematic grenades and launched one at the tar creature. Reverie grinned as she saw some of the tentacles blow up and wither away at the effect of the hematic grenade.

  
“Don’t forget! You can’t push yourself too much…those grenades are made from your blood! Might need a transfusion here and there!” Reverie spoke through her cufflinks once more as Sam launched a second grenade.

  
Sam leaped off the current building as it began to sink into the tar.

  
_“Think you could pull research from this thing?_ ” Sam’s voice called. “ _Because before this last grenade I’m sending in a Timefall capsule!”_

  
Sam waited until the creature came closer and closer before launching one of the spare Timefall capsules into the creatures dripping tar tentacle.

  
Small pings announced a connection and Reverie looked eagerly into the oncoming data transmission.

  
She heard a loud boom and looked up to see the tar begin to stop, gold crawling up each of the remaining tentacles capturing the creatures within the stony hold. Gold flecks began to rise and disintegrate as the sky began to lighten and the Timefall began to stop.

  
The tar below began to slosh around before seeping deep into the ground and disappearing. Little white crabs and silver fish were left behind in its wake.

  
Sam stood in the center of it all, looking up to her.

  
Reverie could hear the voices of Heartman, and Die-Hardman come over the Cufflink, but Reverie could only focus on Sam.

  
She wanted to be off this roof and by his side.

  
She wanted to check on the little BB.

  
She needed to be by Sam Porter Bridges.

  
There was a loud crackle that left her ear’s ringing, but it was a mere distraction from the firm feeling of the roofing below her feet disappear, and the squishy earth beneath her boot soles as she appeared in front of Sam.

  
Sam felt his heart drop for a moment as he saw Reverie disappear from the top of the Distro Center. He interrupted the people calling to his cufflink warning them that Reverie had disappeared.

  
But no sooner did the words leave his mouth, Reverie reappeared.

  
Right in front of him.

  
Her skin was pale, and her eyes were half-lidded before shutting completely as her legs gave out beneath her, her body falling to the side.

  
Reverie’s last vision was of Sam’s shocked face and his arm’s reaching out to her.


End file.
